Aw Fudge!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Skyler (OC) is trying toforgive herself what what happened to Akamaru. And if Kiba can forgive her. But when things turn for the worst and she and Kiba have faith in each other after all the fudge?


Naruto

Kiba x Skyler

Aw Fudge!

Skyler was on her way home when a bark caught her attention.

"Akamaru?" She said turning around.

It wasn't him. It was another little puppy. Skyler frowned. She hasn't sen Kiba or Akamaru since... Well. The accident.

It wasn't her fault. But she felt guilty for it happening.

She should have known better.

Leaving her homemade fudge out on her kitchen counter was one thing. But leaving it where Akamaru could reach it...That was foolish.

"Skyler." It was Hinata. "have you gone in to see Kiba? Or Akamaru?" She asked.

Skyler didn't dare look at her when saying their names. "I can't. Not after what I did."

"Skyler. You can't keep blaming yourself. And...Akamaru is going to be in surgery." Hinata said.

Skyler looked with wide eyes.

"Apparently Akamaru swallowed something else. It looks like a small bomb of some kind. The new tech is getting out of hand." Hinata said.

"Wait. A new paper bomb?" Skyler hope she was wrong.

"Maybe. But it was hard to tell. Sakura is going to assist Lady Tsunade in the surgery tonight." Hinata said.

But if there was a bomb...How did Akamaru not smell it? Or even notice. What is in her fudge? This was getting worse.

"I can't go. Kiba will hate me. And I can't even forgive myself for-"

"Kiba needs you! Akamaru needs you!" Hinata shouted. "If something goes wrong, Kiba can't go home. He needs a friend right now. With his family out, he's...all alone." Hinata said.

Skyler looked down on the ground. "But...I..."

"Please. Skyler. I need to get home. Father and Hanabi want to have a huge family dinner. I can't be there. And I can't find Shino. Please. Your all that's left. With Naruto out with Lee and Shikamaru... Please!" Hinata begged.

Skyler felt tears welling up. "I can't! I can't face him with what happened!" Skyler yelled.

"What's going on?" There stood Sai. He was back from his trip with Ino and Choji.

"Kiba needs help. And Skyler..." Hinata wasn't sure what to say or how to explain it.

"I made a mistake. And I can't bare to face Kiba after what I've done." Skyler said plainly.

Sai sighed. "That sounds like an excuse." He said.

"What?!" Skyler was mad. How dare he-

"If you really knew it was your fault then you should be apologizing to him. No matter what it was. Always speak the truth. And being honest is how you don't break your bonds." Sai explained.

Skyler was almost impressed with what Sai said. "Sakura or Ino?" She guessed.

"Choji. Actually. Please. Go and see him. If it's really that bad, and he forgives you, then everything will be alright." Sai said.

Skyler shook her head. "I can't. I almost killed Akamaru. The puppy I raised and gave to Kiba." Skyler couldn't take it. She ran pasted Hinata and was home in seconds. Locking the door and slowly sliding down she began to cry.

_Flash back..._

_"Kiba1 Hello Akamaru! How are you my baby boy."_

_"He's not a baby and he's not your-"_

_"I raised him! I've known him since he began to walk. Being feed by me through a bottle! So I'm his mother. Your more like the brother who adopted him."_

_"Skyler! You really are a pain. But..."_

_"But what? I can't be that bad. I at least get to see him now with this arrangement."_

_"How about we...change it. Just a little."_

_"Kiba? What are you talking about? What could possibly change about every weekend you come over and have dinner with me and watch a movie. Even after missions and while your family is driving you-"_

_*Crash_

_"What was- AKAMARU!"_

_end..._

Skyler couldn't believe what was next.

Her fudge was all gone. In Akamaru. Seeing him in the kitchen on the floor with Kiba screaming his name... It haunts her.

How could she face him after that?

She cried some more.

What could she do? She had to do something.

"Skyler?" There was a knock.

Skyler wiped her face and opened it.

"Tenten?" Skyler saw her holding Kiba at the door. "Sakura kicked him out. He wouldn't let her open up Akamaru. He's taking this hard. Can you watch him till they finish? They should be done by morning if any earlier." Tenten said.

Did she really have a choice? "Sure. Lay him here." She pointed to her couch.

Tenten put him there and headed out. "Thanks."

Skyler closed the door then sighed. "Why me?" She walked to the kitchen and fixed some tea.

How could this happen at all?

"Akamaru..." Kiba was saying in his sleep.

"You really are-"

"Skyler...Where are you?"

She froze hearing her name.

"Please. I need you. I need you. I..."

What was he saying? Skyler put don two cups and shook Kiba awake. "Kiba!"

Kiba woke up almost hitting his head on hers. "Sky! Akamaru..."

"Jeez. You are a pain. What were you thinking not letting Sakura operate on Akamaru! He's got a bomb in him!"

Kiba hugged her. He was shaking. "What are-"

"I don't want to lose him. I don't...Want to lose my partner. My best friend. My brother." He was crying.

How long was he holding this in? Skyler hugged back. Keeping a tight hold on him. "I know. I'm sorry. I should have realized he would find the fudge. I wanted to make something...Sweet. For a thank you. But that turned into a mess." She said.

"A thank you?"

"For taking Akamaru. And caring for him. I never would have done what you have. Becoming a ninja and training him. So...I'm glad. Your keeping each other safe." She admitted.

"Skyler. I was going to ask...Can I stay a night?"

Skyler turned red as blood.

"I know you miss Akamaru and All. So...After a mission, can we stay the night? Your place is closer then walking home." He said.

"Is...that what yo meant by change?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I know it's wired. But...It's getting tiring to come home to my sisters and...Well. You know how my family is."

It was true. "Well...I guess. Since it's for Akamaru and you I'll-"

"Me? I mean I want you to see more of Akamaru. Since...You missed most of his life." Kiba said.

"I know. And Thank you. But.. You are a part of his life. After I gave him to you. You became...I guess the father." Skyler's face was still red. "I haven't really seen Akamaru, more then a puppy. Guess I'm just that childish." Skyler said.

"That's what makes you a good mother I guess." Kiba laughed.

Skyler wanted to hit him. But, "Thank you. Honestly, I wanted to be a mother. Have a boy of my own. Like my brother had planned. But...Guess I never took the time. After Akamaru left-"

Kiba took Skyler's hand. "You are great. You cared for him before I did. You will make a great mother. If you really don't think so... Then just remembered how you cared for me." He smiled.

Skyler smiled back. "And you took care of stubborn me." She said.

"You know, we work well together. Even though," "We fight a lot." Skyler finished what Kiba was saying.

"Just stay here the night. Till we hear back from...Sakura." Skyler said.

Taking her cup of tea in her room and cracking the door.

"Jeez. Kiba. You really are something else. Even when I first met you. But...My brother would approve of you." Skyler smiled.

As the night grew darker Skyler couldn't sleep. She got up and checked on Kiba. He wasn't even sleeping. He was on the couch looking at photo's.

"You can't sleep?" She asked.

"Not really. Too worried about him."

"Guess we both have him seep in our hearts." Skyler said. She walked over and sat next to him.

"He'll be fine. I believe he's a strong boy. Have faith." Skyler said.

"I should. But, that's like saying do you believe in love." Kiba chuckled.

"Well, love at first site is a strech. But that's what I felt when meeting Akamaru." Skyler said.

Kiba laughed. "Right. And what about me?"

While Skyler is the most honest person when it comes to Akamaru, Kiba, was another matter. "Guess so. I mean you took my boy away from me. But I knew you'd care for him. Like I would." She said.

Kiba hid his face but Skyler could see his ears.

"Please. If anything happens to me, care for Akamaru. Okay?" He said.

Skyler whacked him. "Don't say that! You are the only one who CAN care for him. If you need help I'll help. But don't say your going to die." Skyler felt her tears returning.

Kiba stood up and faced her. "Sorry. Guess I forget just how sensitive you are." He wiped her tears away. "I'll never leave you, Skyler." He said.

Skyler didn't know what to do. She was frozen. "Kiba." Was all she could say.

"Kiba! Skyler!" It was Ino. She was shouting.

"It's Akamaru! He's out."

Kiba and Skyler ran to the hospital and got to hear from Sakura how it went.

"He was in perfect health. The bomb was just some thank you note. But it still messed with his stomach when he ate all that chocolate. You two should be more careful." She said.

"So he's..." Skyler couldn't believe it. "Okay?" She smiled. "YES!" Jumping up and down hugging Kiba. "He's okay!" She was happy.

"Glad." Kiba sighed.

Skyler was so happy she couldn't help but...Kiss Kiba.

Of course she wouldn't remember doing so. Or just deny the fact.

Sakura was in shock. Sky really loved fighting with Kiba. But this...

She pulled away smiling. "We can all be a happy family!" She said before passing out.

Kiba caught her. With a smile, "Yeah. One big happy family."

Once Kiba got Akamaru he carried Skyler back home.

Next day...

Skyler woke up and had a huge headache.

"What happened?"

"Your awake. Breakfast is waiting." Kiba said.

Skyler got up and saw... "Akamaru!" He barked and she hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

"You remember running there and forgetting to eat dinner?" Kiba asked.

"I guess I was trying to punish myself I forgot." She said.

"Well. Here you go." It was fudge.

"Aw. Fudge. Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Think of it as, a thank you." He said.

Skyler rolled her eyes. "What did I do?" She asked.

Kiba just smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm going to dress." Skyler said. Getting up and closing her bedroom door. Sighing and with a small blush...

"I had to do something so stupid. I hate being myself." Skyler said. She quickly dressed and came out to eat breakfast.

"It's good. Since when did you cook?"

"I can cook. I have a mother and sisters." Kiba said.

"Okay. But this isn't the best." Skyler added.

"What do you know? You wouldn't know if it-"

"Kissed you in the tail?" Skyler glared. "You really want to push me?"

Kiba glared back. "Do you even remember what happened?" He asked.

Skyler sighed. "Kiba. I do remember. I was full aware." She admitted.

Kiba blushed and was shocked.

"That's...The real me. I'm not this strong stubborn girl. I actually, am this sweet and cheery one. Just like my brother." Skyler was telling the truth. About herself.

"Sorry. I got too excited. My mother did that same thing. But the reason why I hate myself id-"

"Your brother. You watched him die. And he was trying to be this...cheery person while protecting you." Kiba put it all together.

"I have tried to be different. Trying to find all those...people. To kill them and avenge my brother. But...In the end, I couldn't. Not after...I lost another."

Skyler was referring to Akamaru. She had to give him up.

"Sorry." Kiba said. He walked over and stood next to her.

"You know," Skyler stood and faced him. "I never thought, I would be here. With you." She said.

"You know, you are a pain. But...You are cute in your own way. And I'm sure your brother would be proud." Kiba said.

Skyler didn't say a word.

Kiba frowned. "What now?"

"Guess we share the fudge." She said sitting down.

Kiba sat next to her. "To becoming a family." He said.

"Family." Skyler smiled.

The End.


End file.
